


Use Your Words, Darling

by serenescilla



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dominant Han Jumin, F/M, Handcuffs, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenescilla/pseuds/serenescilla
Summary: Jumin is working late and MC gets tired of waiting, so she takes matters into her own hands. Nothing can prepare her for the outcome.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character
Kudos: 38





	Use Your Words, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> It has been quite a long time since I've written anything but a friend recently encouraged me to start up again. It's shorter than I had hoped but I'm pretty satisfied with the result. I hope you all enjoy it.

Cold. That's how MC felt as she laid in bed alone. The longer she stared at the ceiling waiting for her husband, Jumin Han, to come to bed the colder she felt. She got tired of waiting and took matters into her own hands. Climbing out of their king sized bed, in one of his night shirts and a pair of his boxers, she quietly made her way to where he was working. He glanced up at the sound of her footsteps and gave her a soft smile, patting the empty spot beside him. 

"I apologize for not coming to bed yet, darling. I still have some papers to look over before the meeting tomorrow. I hope you don't mind waiting a bit for me to finish." Jumin's smile and his soothing voice always made MC's insides warm, she couldn't say no to him when he spoke like that. With a small nod she sat beside him and held onto his arm for comfort. A small hum of contentment left her lips and he just smiled again and continued to work. After a minute he noticed it was a bit harder with her clinging onto his arm, and so he glanced down at her as he set his paper down. "I know you want me to come to bed, but I really must do this tonight. It would be easier for me if you were just beside me instead of holding onto my arm."

The last sentence only made the girl pout and snuggle closer, a small huff coming out of her mouth. "Mmm, don't wanna." Right away Jumin could tell she was bringing out her bratty side to get her way, but he wasn't having it. He pulled his arm out of her grasp, being careful to not jerk her around too much, and resumed what he was doing. The action only made her press in closer to him, grabbing onto his arm again. He once again had to pull his arm out of her grasp, turning to her with a slight frown.

"If you would just listen to me I could finish quicker and we could go to bed, like you want." Although what he said was true, and she knew it, she didn't want to listen and instead crawled onto his lap, burying her face in his chest. He was so warm, it was perfect. He didn't mind this position much either, being able to move his arms freely while still being close to his wife. With a kiss to her head he murmured to her. "This is better. I should be done soon."

The gesture made heat crawl up her face and an embarrassed whine escaped, kissing his shoulder. Jumin chuckled softly and mentioned how cute he found it when she did that, causing her to make that same, sweet sound and she hugged his neck. "What's the matter? I'm only stating the fact that I find you cute. Would you prefer I use another word?" His voice was lighthearted and playful, clearly enjoying himself. In return, MC only pouted once again and grumbled incoherently, her arms sliding down to restrict his arms. "Speak up, darling~ You know I can't understand when you mumble like that." The more he pressed the more stubborn she got, too embarrassed at this point to give in. Jumin decided he should finally deal with her.

In the blink of an eye her head was pulled back, his hand gripped her hair, and his eyes were no longer playful. They held a certain glint to them that told her he was the boss. He leaned close, their lips almost touching. "I know why you're being a brat right now, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let it slide. My meeting tomorrow is with a very important business partner and I need to be aware of everything they're offering. If you cannot listen to me and let me do my work, there will be punishment. Understand?"

Her heart raced as she stared up into her husband's fiery gaze, not daring to refute him now. She gave a small nod but that wasn't enough for him. His hand grabbed her chin as he spoke again, his voice more firm and his grip tight. "Use your words. You're a big girl. Do you understand me?" 

"Y-Yes." With a shaky exhale MC nodded again and spoke calmly. "Yes, Jumin."

Once he was satisfied with her answer he kissed her forehead and let go of her chin. "Good girl." Just as quickly as it happened, the moment was gone and they continued in silence. As he was finishing up his work she gathered her courage once again and began to unbutton his shirt. He was so engrossed that he didn't realize until the last button had come undone and she pressed her hand against his lower abdomen.

Jumin broke out of his trance and glanced down at her, setting his last document on the table. "What are you up to now, huh?" As he leaned back to admire his wife she followed him and pressed their lips together in a needy kiss. Although he was taken off guard he was not complaining, his hands coming up to rest on her thighs. A minute passed before they broke apart. Having to look up now that MC was on her knees, he smirked lightly and squeezed her thighs. "Where did that come from?"

A light blush rushed up to her cheeks and she pushed his hair away from his eyes. "I wanted you to pay attention to me.. You said you'd be done soon almost half an hour ago." His eyebrow rose as he took in her words, glancing at the stack of papers he had read and signed. He still had one left to sign and he did tell her if she interrupted again he would punish her.

"I was about to sign my last paper, but since you went and kissed me like that-" His voice trailed off and he let her realize on her own what that meant for her. Her expression changed quickly. First confusion, then realization, and finally timidness. 

"I-I.. Since it's just one, you don't need to punish me, right? You can just do that right now and then-"

His hand gripped her chin like before, this time paired with a sly smirk. "And then what, doll~? You think I'd let you off the hook so easily, even after what I said earlier?" A small shake of her head was all she could manage, her voice betraying her. She wasn't scared, though. Not at all. She was rather excited. It had been too long since they had done anything in the bedroom, even if the first thing was going to be Jumin punishing her. "Use your words. If you cannot answer me when I ask you a question neither of us will fully enjoy the outcome." His voice held more weight to them than before, causing a shiver to run up her body.

"N-No. I.. I disobeyed." MC tried her hardest to keep eye contact with the man in front of her as she continued. "I know what happens when I disobey." Satisfied with her answer, he nodded and moved to sign his last paper, his hand never leaving her chin.

"Good girl." Once again that phrase left his mouth. And once again she felt more excitement pool in between her legs. He only let go of her after he had stacked up everything neatly, patting her thigh. "Up. Go get on the bed and wait for me." She rose slowly and looked him over one last time before going to sit on the edge of the bed. His hungry eyes followed her as he stood and walked to their dresser. He opened up the top drawer and pulled out three items - a paddle, a belt, and a flogger.

"U-Um.. Jumin?" Her voice drew his attention to her and she eyed the items, excited but tentative. He smirked and walked to stand between her legs, holding them up in front of her. 

"Hush, baby. I need you to choose what you want to be punished with. Any of these three, or.." He brought his hand up and cupped her cheek, his eyes teasing. "I could always use my hand." With the last word he swiped his thumb across his lover's bottom lip. "Your choice~" 

She drew a deep breath and stared into his eyes as she thought about her options, coming to an answer after a few seconds. "Your hand... I want your hand." His expression flashed with disappointment for a split second, hoping he could use the paddle or belt, before he composed himself and stepped back.

"Alright. Strip for me." Jumin put away the items and at the last second he decided to grab a pair of handcuffs as well. He turned back to see her topless, in the process of pulling down his boxers. The breath left his lungs for a second and he had to mentally slap himself to get a grip, words coming out without hesitation. "God, you're so beautiful, MC." She squeaked in surprise and jumped a little, looking up at him from her bent over position, face flushed.

"You say that every time. Don't you ever get tired of it?" His determined look melted into the soft face she loved most as he walked back to her. She stood up straight as he reached her and cupped her face with his free hand.

"I will never get tired of telling you how beautiful you are. Or how much I love you. I will tell you that until the day I die." Tears formed in her eyes before she could even think of a response, getting a smile from Jumin in return. "You are my wife, you mean more to me than anyone else. You know this." MC simply nodded and leaned into his touch, raising her hand to cover his on her cheek.

She knew no words would be able to convey her feelings well enough so she settled with kissing him. First the palm of his hand, his shoulder, his neck, his cheek, his nose, and ending with a gentle kiss on his lips. Her voice came out just above a whisper. "I love you more than anything, too." Hearing those words from the woman he gave everything to made him fall deeper in love every time. 

His soft demeanor fell as he gripped the cold medal in his hand, bringing his mind back to the task at hand. "Turn around for me." Seeing her obey his commands gave him a sense of security, knowing she trusted him enough to obey without question. He pulled her hands back one at a time to place the cuffs around her wrists, keeping them in place behind her back. "I'm sure you've figured this out already, but your punishment is spanking. Okay?" His tone of voice was clearly asking for consent and she smiled at that.

"Yes, I trust you. Go ahead." His tensed hands relaxed at her confirmation and he guided her to the bed, getting her on her knees and pushing her chest down. MC sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes, preparing herself for the hit she knew would come soon. His right hand came to rest on her hip and he waited a couple of seconds, simply enjoying her warmth.

"I need you to count for me. How many spankings do you think you deserve, darling?" Letting her choose the amount of her punishment made it more exciting for him and he knew she enjoyed it more that way too. "Remember, you disobeyed me once and you made me force you to speak twice." As he spoke his hand fell to her ass and he massaged lightly, waiting for her answer. 

She shivered a bit at the touches and thought about it for a few seconds. "Ten.." A sharp pain blossomed on her ass and she yelped, hearing a satisfied chuckle.

"Only ten? Don't you think that's a bit low?" Jumin gently massaged where he hit and watched as she squirmed slightly and whined. 

"O-Okay. How about fifteen, then?" She braced herself for another spank but it never came, her husband admiring the faint pink mark he had left.

"That's better~ Now start counting." Another yelp slipped out as he brought his hand down again, a bit harder than the first time. A muffled 'one' was heard before he hit again. "Let me hear your voice clearly. I want to hear those delicious noises you make just for me." MC turned her head to the side and held in a whine, her voice filled with need.

"Two." With her mouth uncovered he was fully enjoying himself. His hits never kept the same strength, always changing to keep her on her toes. "Eight... Nine." The stinging only increased her pleasure and she was sure to let her husband know with her yelps and moans. As he neared the last hit he got to work unzipping and tugging his pants down. "Ngh! F-Fifteen."

Before the last number came out of her mouth he was already fully undressed, crawling onto the bed behind her. She expected to feel his length pressing against her heat but instead she was met with two of his fingers. "Jumin, wha- ah~" He was quick to cut her sentence off, wanting to hear nothing but her lewd moans, as he pressed his fingers in fully and curled them slightly. Without pausing for a second he began his assault, twisting and curling his fingers into her most sensitive spot.

"I'm not going to stop until you're crying and begging me to. I want to see you a complete wreck, just from my hands. You better remember tonight before you decide to interrupt me again." The best response she could give was a strained whimper as he added another digit and sped up his movements. At first she thought he was only exaggerating but she quickly understood he was serious. His hands worked wonders inside her and on her clit while his mouth left hickeys all over her back and ass. Her first orgasm rushed over her with no warning, leaving her gasping for air and shaking. Jumin never once slowed down or gave her time to recover.

"J-Jumin, please-" Her voice was strained and raspy but her plea fell on deaf ears. In the blink of an eye she was flipped onto her back and his face was pressed between her thighs. He was hungry for her and he made sure to get his fill. Her cries quickly echoed in the room again and it only egged him on. The rough licking and sucking brought on her second orgasm of the night within a few minutes, her thighs clenching around Jumin's head. It took all she had just to speak, small sobs slipping out from the over stimulation. "Please, t-too much... Can't-" MC's chest heaved as she tried to calm down, staring down at him as he slowly raised his head.

"Can't what, darling? I don't think I've heard you beg me yet. Maybe I need to make you cum again..." As his voice trailed off he let one of his hands cup her heat, breaking the last of her composure.

"Please, Jumin. I can't take this anymore. It's too much." She let her tears flow freely as she threw away the last of her dignity, her small frame still shaking with silent sobs. "J-Just fuck me already, please." He seemed satisfied with that and he flipped her over once again, lifting her ass into the air. 

"I'm sorry if I'm too rough with you. I will not hold back this time." A hand slipped down to wrap her hair around his fingers as he grabbed her hip with his other. "You're wet enough to not need lube, are you on the pill?" All she could do was gasp softly and nod, pushing back into him. He tugged on her hair and leaned down to her ear, practically growling. "Use. Your. Words."

A small whimper was all he heard for a few seconds as she pulled herself together. "I am. Please fuck me, Jumin. I need you, now." The raw need flowing from her voice was what pushed him over the edge and he slowly pushed himself into her warmth. 

"Don't hold your voice back from me. I need to hear you." Only giving her a moment, Jumin began a harsh rhythm, the hand on her hip sure to leave a bruise. His ears were filled with the sweet moans of his wife as he pounded into her mercilessly. "Those moans are so pretty, darling~ All for me." The possessiveness in his voice turned MC on to no end, absolutely loving being all his.

"I'm all- mmnn~ a-all yours, Jumin." As good as he was making her feel she wanted to return the favor the best she could. And with her hands cuffed behind her back the most she could do was use words. Her sentences were broken up with moans and gasps, but she was determined to make her husband feel good. "You feel so good-ngh!" A particularly sharp thrust stole the breath out of her lungs and she struggled to catch it again. He laughed a bit, out of breath as well, as he instantly knew why she reacted that way.

"Like that? Mmm~ I'm gonna make you scream my name." He continued to abuse that spot for a few thrusts before leaning down over her, tugging her head back so he could kiss her. Her cries spilled into his mouth and he swallowed them up, not slowing down at all. They broke apart for air and he grinned at her, his eyes wild with lust. "You're so perfect... Could watch you all day... Especially when you look like this.." Harsh pants came out in between every few words as he neared the edge. "Cum for me one more time, MC. Scream my name."

She felt her orgasm approaching quickly and her body was aching with every thrust of her lover. "J-Jumin-! Please, please..." Her pleading continued weakly and his breaths became more ragged. He nodded, knowing what she was asking for, and slipped his hand down to her center to rub circles around her clit. Her small frame shook and her broken voice called out Jumin's name as her orgasm rushed over her, wrecking her completely.

Hearing her cries and feeling her clench around her pushed him over the edge. He pushed in as deep as he could and moved his hand to the front of his lover's neck, pulling her flush against his body. "Hngh-! MC." He buried his face in her back and let his own orgasm wash over him, shuddering and gasping for air.

They both stilled and sat there for several minutes as they came down from their highs, Jumin coming down quicker. He slowly and gently pulled out of her and reached for the keys to the handcuff, freeing her arms. He let her fall to the bed again and watched her for a few seconds, taking in the view. Her eyes fluttered open and she weakly rolled over to look up at her husband, her eyes sparkling. "Jumin..." Nothing more was needed to be said as he lifted her into his embrace and stroked her hair.

"How about we take a shower and get cleaned up? And then we can go to sleep like you wanted, earlier." His voice was soft, a stark contrast from just a few minutes ago, and MC nodded a little. He pressed kisses over her face and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her to the bathroom. "You did so well, darling... You were perfect for me. I love you." The warm water and his soothing voice were trying to lull her to sleep but she refused, clinging to him.

"Love you more, Jumin.." She raised her eyes to look at him, being met with the warm, grey eyes she fell in love with. Overcome with such strong emotions, mixed with the intense sex they just had, MC couldn't hold back the tears that quickly formed and started to fall. "I love you... I love you so, so much." 

The expression his wife wore tugged at his heart and he brought his forehead to rest against hers, hoping for the embrace to soothe her. "I know, my love. There's no need to cry like that." She just sniffed and nodded, a weak smile coming to her lips. He smiled in return and began to wash her body with slow, gentle touches. Once they were both cleaned Jumin turned off the shower, grabbing a towel to dry her off. "Let's get some sleep now, okay?" She nodded again and hugged the towel around her tighter, waiting patiently for him to dry off as well. As he put his towel down she grabbed onto his arm and they walked back to the bed, both exhausted. 

He climbed in first then pulled her into his arms, bringing up the covers over them. "Good night, darling." With a kiss to her forehead she drifted off to sleep, Jumin following suit not long after.


End file.
